Course Bibliography
Course Text Keyes, J. (2013). Enterprise 2.0: Social networking tools to transform your organization. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press ISBN: 9781439880432. Course Articles ' Bacq, S., & Janssen, F. (2011). The multiple faces of social entrepreneurship: A review of definitional issues based on geographical and thematic criteria. ''Entrepreneurship and Regional Development, 23(5-6), 373. Baym, N. K., & Boyd, d. (2012). Socially mediated publicness: An introduction. Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media, 56(3), 320-329. doi:10.1080/08838151.2012.705200 Bazarova, N. N. (2012). Public Intimacy: Disclosure Interpretation and Social Judgments on Facebook. Journal of Communication, 62(5), 815–832. doi:10.1111/j.1460-2466.2012.01664.x Brett, R. S. (2010). Different types of social entrepreneurship: The role of geography and embeddedness on the measurement and scaling of social value. Entrepreneurship and Regional Development, 22(6), 575. Fattal, A. (2012). Facebook: Corporate hackers, a billion users, and the geo-politics of the “social graph.” Anthropological Quarterly, 85(3), 927–955. http://dx.doi.org/10.1353/anq.2012.0051 Smith, B. R., & Stevens, C. E. (2010). Different types of social entrepreneurship: The role of geography and embeddedness on the measurement and scaling of social value. Entrepreneurship & Regional Development, 22(6), 575–598. Trentin, G. (2009). Using a wiki to evaluate individual contribution to a collaborative learning project. Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, 25(1), 43–55. doi:10.1111/j.1365-2729.2008.00276.x Zeyen, A., Beckmann, M., Mueller, S., Dees, J. G., Khanin, D., Krueger, N., Zacharakis, A. (2013). Social entrepreneurship and broader theories: Shedding new light on the 'bigger picture'. Journal of Social Entrepreneurship, 4(1), 88-107. Retrieved from http://citeseerx.ist.psu.edu/viewdoc/download?doi=10.1.1.646.1821&rep=rep1&type=pdf '''Recommended Articles Boyd, D. (2010). Streams of content, limited attention: The flow of information through social media. EDUCAUSE Review, 45(5), 26–28. Retrieved from http://www.educause.edu/ero Boyd, D. (2012). The politics of “real names.” Communications of the ACM, 55(8), 29-31. doi:10.1145/2240236.2240247 Cole, E.R. (2009). Intersectionality and research in psychology. American Psychologist, 64, 170-180. (PscyInfo AN# 38333138). Conger, M., & Jeffrey, G. Y. (2011). “Entrepreneur makes good”: Social entrepreneurship and opportunity creation (summary). Paper presented at the n/a. Darvish, H., & Gholampour, Z. (2012). The comparison of relationship among quality and structure of social capital and organization entrepreneurship in mazinoor lighting industry company. Journal of Asia Entrepreneurship and Sustainability, 8(2), 3-37. Dey, P., & Steyaert, C. (2010). The politics of narrating social entrepreneurship. Journal of enterprising communities: people and places in the global economy, 4(1), 85-108. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/17506201011029528 Dina, Y. A. (2011.). Regulating social media use in the workplace. SSRN Electronic Journal. http://dx.doi.org/10.2139/ssrn.1948854 Friedman, V. F., & Desivilya, H., (2010). Integrating social entrepreneurship and conflict engagement for regional development in divided societies. Entrepreneurship and Regional Development, 22(6), 495-514. Gerlitz, C., & Helmond, A. (2013). The Like economy: Social buttons and the data-intensive web. New Media & Society. doi:10.1177/1461444812472322. Hockerts, K. (2010). Social entrepreneurship between market and mission. International Review of Entrepreneurship, 8(2), 177-197. Klyver, K., & Schenkel, M. (2010). From resource “access” to “use”: Exploring how the combination of human, social, and financial capital impact individuals' entry into nascent entrepreneurship. 1-24. Man, W. Y. T., & Yu, W. M. C., (2009). Social interaction and students' perception of entrepreneurship in the context of authentic enterprise exposures. International Review of Entrepreneurship, 7(3), 207-223. Mohammad, R. N., Jonathan, H. W., & Gholam, R. R. (2010). An exploration of social entrepreneurship in the entrepreneurship era. Asian Social Science, 6(6), 3-10. Obschonka, M., Rainer, K. S., Eva Schmitt-Rodermund, & Stuetzer, M. (2011). Nascent entrepreneurship and the developing individual: Early entrepreneurial competence in adolescence and venture creation success during the career. Journal of Vocational Behavior, 79(1), 121. Retrieved from https://core.ac.uk/download/files/153/6746497.pdf Pearson, C. A., & Helms, K. (2013). Indigenous social entrepreneurship: The gumatj clan enterprise in east arnhem land. The Journal of Entrepreneurship, 22(1), 43. Posey, C., Lowry, P. B., Roberts, T. L., & Ellis, T. S. (2010). Proposing the online community self-disclosure model: the case of working professionals in France and the UK who use online communities. European Journal of Information Systems, 19(2), 181–195. doi:10.1057/ejis.2010.15 Santos, D. G., Mendonça, J., & Amaral, M. (2011). Social vs. for profit entrepreneurship—quantitative analysis of demography and human capital. 1-25. Todd, W. M., G, T. L., & Jeremy, C. S. (2008). The dependent variables of social entrepreneurship research. Paper presented at the n/a. Warner, B. R., McGowen, S. T., & Hawthorne, J. (2012). Limbaugh’s social media nightmare: Facebook and Twitter as spaces for political action. Journal of Radio & Audio Media, 19(2), 257–275. doi:10.1080/19376529.2012.722479